


Forced

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started a new job with my co-worker, Sarah- but this one is so much more dangerous than I thought. Why are they trying to kill us? Is it our flesh, our appearance? Or is it something...More?<br/>There's only so much time we have before one of us makes the fatal mistake. It will be too late then, and more night guards will be killed. We need to do something. We need to do something before it's too late.<br/>Sorry- on hiatus right now :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Job

My footsteps pounded down the stairs as I headed straight for the kitchen. I immediately went toward the table where my mother prepared my breakfast.

"Good morning, Sophie!" I smiled with my usual morning cheerfulness. I plonked myself down on the kitchen chair, immediately wincing. We had to get some more furniture before this hard chair killed me! I remembered our financial situation and sighed, all happiness vanishing.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sophie, my mum, asked me. Her blue eyes were narrowed with worry. "You didn't get that job offer, did you?"

I sighed again. "No, I got a call last night. Some other lucky bloke got it." Her shoulders sagged and she handed me the newspaper. "Lets hope there's a job in there, then."

I nodded and picked it up, flipping straight through the Sports, Housing and Food section before reaching the Jobs. I prayed for one of them to be near our house so I could apply. Page 31... Nothing. Page 32... Still nothing. 33...34... I was getting quite frantic when, all of a sudden, I spotted an advertisement at the corner of the page. Bingo! And it was on 51 Springlock Street, too! I would be able to drive there within 5 minutes- after all, we lived on Zipsuit Street, and they were really close together. He yelped with joy and ran out of the room, racing back up the stairs to my study. I grabbed the nearest marker and swiped my phone off the table, withdrawing my arm before it unbalanced a pile of messily stacked newspapers. I turned and leaped back down the stairs.

"There's a job offer!" I shouted. Sophie stepped out of the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes. "That's great!" She exclaimed. "Come on, hurry up and call them before someone else does!"

I took a moment to circle the advertisement with red marker before I dialled the number on my phone. I tapped my foot hopefully as the ringtone repeated itself over and over again. Finally, after a long wait, someone answered.

"Hello?" It was a jolly male voice, by the sounds of it.

"Uhm... Hello, My name is Mike Schmidt, and I'm calling to ask about the job offer you put in the papers this morning."

"Oh, already?" He heard some mumbling. "I thought after the bite of '87..." there was a pause. "Ah... yes, where was I? You're the first one to apply for the position!"

"That's great! Where and when can I meet you?"

"At the pizzeria, of course! I assume that you already have the address? This afternoon, around 1:30, would be fine."

"Thank you! I'll see you there."

Beep.

I smiled contently. My mum, who was waiting and looking very anxious, asked, "Where is this place, honey?"

I smirked. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

I straightened my tie for the fifth time in ten minutes. I locked my car and walked inside the pizzeria. The door swung open with a friendly ting! And I immediately spotted a neat, tidy office. It faced the glass strip of the building and it had a telephone, monitor pad and a few buttons on a control. A young lady with sweeping brown hair and hazel eyes looked up as I entered.

"Oh, hello there!" She smiled welcomingly. "Are you here to book a party? Can I help you?"

I straightened my tie once more. "Umm... I'm Mike Schmidt, and I'm here to see Mr Fazbear for the job he posted in the news-"

"Of course! Just go through the dining room and through the East Hall. Your office is right at the end! Good luck!" She beamed.

"Ok, thanks."

I headed to the dining area.

There were long tables covered with clean white sheets, comfortable looking chairs lines up in rigid rows of respect, balloons, streamers and posters all over the place, but everything looking intentional. Party hats sat in rows on each table next to a paper plate, cup and fork. There was a large banner strung above the spacious stage saying, "Happy 5th Birthday Celine!"

The aisles provided me plenty of space to walk down and I looked around the warm, creamy-white walls and ceiling of the Dining Area. the floor looked swept and mopped and I could smell a familiar eucalyptus disinfectant spray. I felt comforted. That smell always wafted around in my house- Sophie loved eucalyptus and so did I.

Ever since my father died... I shook my head and took what I supposed was the East Hall. It was quite long and after a minute or two, I arrived at my 'office', if I got the job.

I knocked politely on one of the doors and, strangely, it opened using a similar remote control. I could see a plump man about my height. He had brown hair, darker than the receptionist's, and twinkling brown eyes.

"Hello, I suppose you are Mike! I'm Mr Fazbear, pleased to meet you." He extended his hand and I shook it twice.

"Good afternoon, Mr Fazbear." I replied. I didn't want to mess this up.

"Well, have a seat!" He graciously led me to a leather black chair facing the desk in the office. He sat down opposite me in an identical chair and I spun around to face him.

"I suppose I'd better explain things to you a bit. Well, here at Freddy's, we require day guards and night guards. Currently, we have a night guard position available. The payment is $105 per week. And since many of the guards before you have just," he stopped, coughing purposefully,"seemed to disappear, this time I've decided to hire two night guards just in case something happens. The animatronic robots- you probably wouldn't have seen them, they're still onstage- are set into free-roaming mode at night, you see. And since they are programmed to cheer up unhappy humans, they tend to pay the night guards a few visits, you know? And it seems to scare them quite a bit, but working at night isn't really an easy job, so I can understand if people feel a little nervous at first."

He finally stopped to take a breath. "This monitor is what you can use to check on the animatronics at night to make sure their servos don't get locked up, and see if anyone's trying to break in to the store. You use these remotes," He pointed to a bright green one and pressed it,"To illuminate blind spots where you can't see, which is technically right outside your office. You press the red buttons," He also demonstrated, "to close the doors if someone, or the animatronics, get too close for comfort. If the door is closed they generally tend to go away, so don't worry about that. And we also have to conserve power, so you get a certain amount every night. We usually charge up the battery to 100%, you know."

He looked at me. I stared back determinedly and nodded.

"So, do you think you're up for the job?" He asked.

I was slightly shocked. He saw my face and chuckled.

"You won't be on your own! There's a girl, Sarah, I believe her name is, who is going to start working here tonight as well."

Tonight?! I'm going to start working tonight?! But I need the job desperately...

"Ok, sure. I guess I'll see you at... I looked at the telephone and saw a recording. "12AM?" I said uncertainly.

"Yep, 12AM until 6AM. Well, I'll see you then!"

And it was with that happy note that I left the pizzeria. I couldn't wait to tell Sophie the good news.


	2. A Little Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff starts happening this time...

I took a deep breath. The lights in the pizzeria had dimmed. Luckily, at that moment I spotted two silhouettes in the distance. One looked like Mr Fazbear, and the other looked like a girl about my height, perhaps a little shorter. I straightened my jacket and made sure I was looking presentable before I approached them. Mr Fazbear turned around and greeted me cheerily.

"Ah, Mr Schmidt! Nice of you to join us. Here's your security guard uniform. You can change in the bathrooms." He handed me a stack of neatly folded clothes. Then he gestured toward a shy looking woman standing nervously beside him. She had wavy brown hair tied up in a ponytail and hazel coloured eyes. "This is Ms Burton, your partner. She is also starting tonight, and you will be working with her in the office." I hope the desk is a little neater this time. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along just fine. You'll be working together in the office to make sure nothing happens." He stepped back, then stopped. "Oh, and feel free to grab a drink from the kitchen. There are two sodas in there, I think. We like to look after our employees." He smiled at us reassuringly before stopping again. "And one last thing- try to get in the office by 12:00, alright?"

We nodded, confused. He said goodbye and left. We stood there for a few awkward moments before I cleared my throat and glanced at my watch.

"Uh... well, we'd better go in. It's 11:55 already." Sarah started, then looked at me and nodded, quickly redirecting her gaze. I remember that was how I acted after what happened to dad... Squaring my shoulders, I walked into the pizzeria. Sarah followed me and closed the door behind us. I walked past the empty reception and through the party room towards the men's bathrooms to change. Without the laughter of children and bright lights gleaming the pizzeria looked dim and dismal. I tried to suppress a shudder as I quickly donned the clothing. Adjusting the security hat, I messily folded my casual clothing and went out of the bathroom. Waiting for Sarah to finish changing, I briefly wondered why the uniform was all purple.

"Ok, I'm ready. L-lets get to the office, we have 2 minutes before our shift starts..." She said quietly. I nodded, glancing up at the stage at the animatronics. I had a bad feeling about not being in the office before 12:00. The sodas in the kitchen could wait. Following Sarah, we headed towards the office. The west hall was darker than the party room. The light overhead flickered and I almost sighed in relief once we got into the office. At least the light in there appeared to be in fairly good condition.

The desk was slightly cleaner than before, at least. Unfortunately, though, there was only one chair in the office.

"You can sit in the chair," Sarah immediately offered once we had put our clothes on the edge of the desk. I shook my head, but she kept on insisting. Eventually I gave in. The remotes that Mr Fazbear had shown me earlier today was placed in holders on their respective doors. Strange, I thought as I sat down and picked up the tablet. I looked at the time, silently counting down the few remaining seconds to 12 while she stood in front of the left doorway, eyeing the buttons.

Somewhere in the distance, a clock struck 12.

An awkward silence filled the room. Sarah looked very nervous, so I attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So, we've just got to sit around in the office for 6 hours. That's pretty dull!" She turned to me, nodding a little. Her posture was still stiff with anxiety. I tried again. "Is this your first job?" She hesitated, then shook her head. I looked at her with what I hoped was a curious expression.

"I... used to work at a restaurant with my friend. But recently, she, uh... disappeared."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I mentally face palmed. Great way to interact with your co-worker.

She relaxed a little. "No, it's fine." Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. Then, surprisingly, she continued on that topic.

"She used to work here."

"Oh." Maybe that was why she was so anxious. I wondered why she had come here then- did she think that there were leads to her friend's disappearance here? I was about to open my mouth to say something when a phone beside me started ringing. I was about to pick it up when I realised that it was some sort of recording.

'Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.'

His parting words echoed down the long hallways. Even I was on edge, sitting nervously now. The thought that our lives were at risk was terrifying.

"Well then." I said, staring straight down at the tablet's black screen. "Looks like we'll have to co-operate really well!"

"I can't see anything down the hallway, or right in front of our office. It's too dark." Sarah seemed to stutter less when it was a serious situation. She still nibbled her lip as she shifted her feet nervously. I was at a loss for what to do myself. Suddenly, I realised I had been sitting there wasting my precious time. Keeping Sarah's previous statement in mind, I flipped on the monitor and tapped on the West Hall. What I saw there startled me beyond words.


End file.
